


True Love's Kiss

by Anonymous



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: 'I keep posting on anon and now I can't stop', F/F, comes the hot new single, from the anon author that brought u sick day and stay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Akko falls under a mysterious curse, it's up to Diana to help cure her!
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 14
Kudos: 166
Collections: Anonymous





	True Love's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo, bc it's briefly alluded to, I totally see Holbrooke as having adopted Chariot and taken care of her growing up. That's why Chariot is so passive about Holbrooke just being like LOL LOOK A SHOE AS A HAT with her and u can't convince me otherwise.

Chariot took a long, slow sip of her tea, letting out a satisfied sigh.

“You know Diana, Akko’s illusion magic has been improving rather quickly ever since you started tutoring her in my place. What’s your secret?” Chariot raised her cup towards Diana, winking.

It was Sunday again, which meant afternoon tea with Chariot (both literally and figuratively) as they discussed Akko’s spell progress and general occurrences throughout the week. Admittedly it had been a bit of an odd request at first, but Chariot had insisted that although she knew she was leaving Akko in capable hands, she wanted to know how the newer witch progressed in her studies. Not that Diana particularly needed any convincing anyhow, it was always nice to chat with her childhood idol and she often found herself learning new things about either her or Akko during their brief meetings.

“She progressed quickly with you as well, you know.” Diana gently raised her cup back. “It’s just that starting from the ground up shows less…  _ spectacular _ results than someone with good fundamentals working into advanced spells.”

Chariot hummed in response, taking another sip of her tea. “I guess so, well it might also be helping that she seems to be getting in less trouble these days." She chuckled softly to herself. 

"Well, whether it be your good influence on her or your tutoring, she seems even more focused on her studies than she used to be. Then again that girl is very determined, I don't doubt now that she's getting better at magic she's finding more and more fuel to keep working harder.”

"She sure is energetic. That said however, it’s a little hard to separate ‘trouble’ and Akko, in fact it’s already been nearly a week since the last incident. I wouldn’t be surprised if at any moment now-”

"Professor Chariot!" Amanda abruptly burst through the door, a pale, unconscious Akko in her arms and their uneasy teammates following close behind.

“Professor! We need your help! We were cleaning out the cursed objects room because of that prank last- ok wait no time! Anyway, Akko ate some apple in there and then all of a sudden she fell and now she won’t wake up and we are  _ freaking out _ and-”

"Let me see her." It was not a request, rather a command as Diana rushed to Amanda’s side, giving Akko a quick once over before pulling the shorter girl's body into her own arms.

“O’Neill," Diana started, moving towards the couch at the back of the room. "please calm down and explain the situation a little more thoroughly.” She looked at Akko's face, furrowing her brows in concern. Apart from being a little paler than usual, she seemed to be ok. Regardless, Diana began moving faster, determined to set Akko down safely.

"Ok." Amanda took in a deep breath, "Ok so-"

"-we were cleaning then Akko bit into an apple and she suddenly fainted and-and she wouldn't wake up! What do we do?! Is she going to be ok?" Lotte interrupted. She had tears brimming at the corner of her eyes and Diana noticed Sucy discretely place a reassuring hand on the Finnish girl's shoulder. She seemed to trying to hide her own concern as well but her tight-lipped grimace was giving her away.

“An apple? In the cursed objects room?” Chariot put her hand to her chin, meeting Diana's eyes where she had been adjusting Akko on the couch. It was almost as though Akko was only asleep, nothing really stood out to her as a curse.

“Are you sure?” She looked back at the students.

Lotte nodded fervently. “Yeah! It was on one of the shelves and Akko thought someone must have just left it there last time they cleaned so then Amanda dared her to-”   
Amanda covered Lotte’s mouth hurriedly, smiling uncomfortably. 

“A-anyway, it’s bad enough Akko’s passed out, but we don’t want her to end up in extra trouble for this with Finnelan or anything. So we came to you Prof, please tell us everything’s ok?” Amanda practically pleaded, looking fairly guilty. She didn't think the apple itself would turn out to be a cursed object too.

“Hmmm. And what did the apple look like?” Chariot asked.

“It was just a normal apple.” Sucy cut in, impatient.

"It's ok Sucy, she'll be ok." Jasminka cooed, offering her a pastry to calm her nerves.

Amanda watched Sucy accept it and take a rough bite out of the pastry before deciding to continue for them.

“Yeah… like she said, it was just a normal red apple, nothing really weird about it. We already tried a couple of spells and potions but nothing was working and we were starting to get really worried this might be… permanent.” Amanda frowned, running a hand through her hair. 

The air went tense in the room and Diana couldn't help but grasp Akko's hand. Surely this couldn't be permanent, right? Chariot would know what to do. Diana looked up, hoping to see her professor's reassurance.

Instead Chariot stood silent, a hand to her chin and taking everything in. An apple? A  _ cursed  _ apple? Why had that sounded so familiar…

Diana felt a tap on her shoulder, turning to see Constanz holding a small chalkboard. She held it up towards Diana, pointing to the message scrawled across it. 

_ “I’m sure the professor will know what to do. Don’t worry.” _

Diana smiled softly, whispering a quick thank you before looking back to where Chariot was still standing pensively. She was starting to worry, what if there really was no way to fix this? What would she do if she lost Akko? 

Feeling her eyes start to sting, she shook her head harshly, willing herself to instead focus on fixing the situation. She can't lose Akko, she won't.

“Professor Chariot? ...Do you have any idea as to what could be ailing Akko?” It took all she had to not let her voice falter, but she needed to be strong right now. For the both of them.

“Well…” She hummed thoughtfully, furrowing her brows. “I think I just might.”

With a second look around the room, she suddenly felt everything click. “Alright, I think I might know what's going on! I’m going to need everyone’s help here. Admittedly, it’s a bit of a long shot, but an apple, a curse of sleep, and no luck waking her up any other way? It sounds familiar enough to work with.”

Chariot scurried to her desk and pulled out a scroll, quickly writing out a list of ingredients.

"Sucy, Jasminka, aaaaand Lotte. I’m going to write down some herbs and plants that I need you guys to get. Constanze and Amanda, you two are going to need to get some other ingredients from the kitchen. And Diana, you’re going to have to be the one to perform the spell since my magic is a bit… lacking at the moment.” With a flourish she finished writing and ripped the paper in half, handing each side to the corresponding team.

“Wait what? Spell? Then what are we getting ingredients for? Is it that bad?” Amanda asked, wringing her hands.

“Well, it may be a spell, but it requires the caster to drink a potion beforehand. It’s all very complicated stuff so don’t worry about that right now, we don’t want to keep Akko waiting after all. Everyone go ahead and try to gather the materials quickly. Come along now.” She gestured, shooing the students towards the door. They made their way out, grouping up while idly skimming the lists and commenting on it as they do. Diana vaguely made out Sucy muttering something under her breath as she followed close behind before being stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

“Actually, Diana, I want you to stay behind with me so I can explain the spell and go over it with you. It’s important that we get it right in order to succeed in waking up Akko.”

Diana looked back and nodded. “Oh, yes of course.”

With a wave goodbye from Jasminka, the door shut behind them, leaving only Chariot, Diana, and Akko in the room.

She let go of Diana’s shoulder slowly and made sure the footsteps outside disappeared completely before she looked back to check on Akko one last time. There's no way it could be anything else, right? She turned back to Diana with a sheepish smile.   
“Look. Here’s the thing. That potion was just an excuse to get everyone out of the room so I could speak alone with you.”

"... Professor, I mean no disrespect but I'm not following. Isn't Akko's life potentially in danger? We can have plenty of time afterward to-" 

"Let me explain. I'm still not quite convinced if this is what's wrong with Akko, but it's the only thing that matches her condition that I could think of." 

"What do you mean?" Diana asked, crossing her arms. She was starting to get impatient, now was not the time to be chatting idly. Not while Akko's condition could potentially be getting worse by the minute.

"When I was younger, Holbrooke used to tell me stories sometimes. Some were old, some were new, and some had been passed down for generations by word of mouth exclusively."

Diana raised an eyebrow quizzically. This was really getting out of topic, but ever the respectful student she remained silent nonetheless, allowing the older witch to continue.

"One of my favorite stories she would tell was a tale of a young maiden cursed with a poison apple. It's all far too long to explain but the main idea of what was relevant in the tale was that only true love's kiss could undo the curse."

If Diana hadn't been skeptical before..."I really, truly do not wish to disrespect you, but is this your idea of a joke, Professor? Did O'Neill put you up to this? Or are you truly taking Akko's ailment this lightly?" 

Chariot shook her head. "Diana, I can promise you I'm not making any jokes right now. I'm being very serious. The reason I sent everyone out was because if this just so happens to be the case of this curse, true love's kiss is a very personal, intimate thing and definitely something that should be between the two of you exclusively. It's a confirmation of your feelings for each other, and i didn't think you'd appreciate everyone-"

"Just a moment, are you implying that  _ I'm  _ Akko's true love?" Diana uncrossed her arms, feeling a blush begin creeping up her neck. Wait, she also said  _ kiss _ didn't she? She felt her eyes widen further.

"Now that I've explained the curse, why else did you think I kept you behind?"

"...To be quite honest I hadn't considered that yet. I was still in the midst of trying to process  _ this _ -" she gestured towards Akko's general direction. "whole situation." 

"I understand it's not exactly the most logical explanation or situation but with Akko things rarely are." Chariot chuckled. 

Diana couldn't exactly disagree there. With a sigh she looked towards Akko again, unable to stop herself from smiling fondly. That girl sure did have a penchant for getting into odd situations. But that's what made her  _ her.  _ Akko wouldn't be Akko without her frequent mishaps and run-ins with new situations. And Diana wouldn't have it any other way.

"...That said, we probably don't have much time left, the others must be just about finishing up gathering-"

"Pardon my interruption. Again. However that's another concern I have. Why a potion? Wouldn't it have been simpler to just ask them to leave." Afterall, if there was a way to wake up Akko sooner then why go through the trouble? Embarrassing as it may be, Diana would do anything to help her, even if that meant kissing her in front of everyone.  _ Kissing Akko… _ Diana unconsciously brought a hand up to her lips.

Shrugging her shoulders, Chariot responded "Well~ you know how teenagers are, they undoubtedly would've been asking the both of us, or I suppose mainly you afterwards for weeks on end what exactly it was that we did and why you needed privacy. You'd likely never hear the end of it. In this way they'll believe it was a mix of the potion with the spell that did the trick and move on with their days."

"In that case, what  _ is  _ the potion actually for then?" Was she really expecting Diana to take a random concoction made up on the spot?

"Oh, it's just a little recipe I've come up with since my magic has weakened. It's a potion to enhance magic use, shouldn't do any harm or have any noticeable effects and wears off in about an hour."

Satisfied with the answer, Diana pressed forward "And the spell?"

"That one's going to be a bit tougher, I'll just have to make something up on the spot. Don't worry though, I'll handle it. I'm good at improv you know" She said with a wink.

Diana just frowned back, how could their professor be so talented and knowledgeable and also so… like  _ this.  _

Seeing her joke wasn't received very well, they both stand silent for a moment, unsure of what to say next. Diana glanced at Akko's sleeping form on the couch again, her eyes unable to help themselves from looking down at her lips.

"...And you say I'm going to have to...kiss her?" Diana felt her face warm but she didn't allow her eyes to leave Akko. 

"Yes. It's the only way. True love's kiss." Chariot smiled softly, throughout the entire conversation not once had Diana denied her own feelings for Akko. She only seemed to be worrying about waking her up.

Diana finally looked back to meet Chariot's eyes, her own unsure. It wasn't that she had any problem with it, but…

"But how can you be sure it's me? What if I'm not her true love, or what if it doesn't work? What if Akko is never able to wake up again?"

How could Chariot be so sure that Diana was Akko's true love? Diana had already been well aware that she was fonder of Akko than she was of her other friends for quite some time now, and even more recently she'd come to accept that her feelings were romantic in nature.

But could the same truly be said of Akko, she  _ did _ seem to always be going on about their special 'rivalry' and she  _ was _ a little more affectionate with Diana and the rest. But couldn't that just be chalked up to Akko's caring nature, knowing Diana had missed out a bit in the physical affection department growing up?

Chariot's response interrupted her train of thought.

"Diana, the only thing you really have to worry about is how to address the matter after Akko wakes up. Rather than worrying about if,  _ when _ it works, you'll have confirmed Akko's feelings towards you. Something of which you'll have to decide to either talk with her about or… I suppose ignore. I promise you that if it's true love's kiss that's necessary, then the kiss from you will work." 

She smiled again, adding on gently "And if somehow, for whatever reason it doesn't, then we'll have to go ask Holbrooke or get help from someone else. Either way Akko will be alright."

"Okay." With a sigh, Diana looked at the ground. Chariot seemed confident that it would work, and that would just have to be enough for now. Afterall, she did talk with Akko fairly often, perhaps she knew something Diana didn't. 

She nodded solemnly, making up her mind before looking back up to the teacher.

"Okay." she repeats, this time determined.

The door was suddenly kicked open again, Amanda rushing in with her arms full and yelling "I got it! I got the stuff! Here, is this everything you need?" 

Stanbot came in close behind, encouraging Amanda with an "You're almost there!" And "You got this!"

"Oh yeah, I told Cons I could handle it so she lent me Stanbot for moral support then went off to help the others, I think they were almost done too, last I saw them at least. Shouldn't be long."

She walked over and hands the materials to Chariot who shoots a sympathetic look to Diana as she set the ingredients down on her desk and started getting to work. 

Diana took a deep breath in, she can already hear the clamoring of the other group making their way upstairs, it wouldn't be long before she has to 'perform the spell.' She felt her heart begin to speed up, and tried to focus on looking busy as though she were preparing for the spell.

A few minutes later, she watched as Jasminka strolled in, carrying the majority of the herbs with Lotte and Constanz in tow with the rest. Sucy walked in behind them with her hands empty. She must have been the one to provide the ingredients in the first place seeing as she grows a lot of herbs herself, Diana noted. She shook her head, she had to concentrate on getting ready now, soon they'd begin the plan. 

She made her way over to Akko, kneeling next to her and grabbing onto her hand. It was a little cold, but reassuring nonetheless knowing she was able to silently support Akko. She hoped the warmth of her hand was able to reach Akko, letting her know she'd be ok soon. She squeezed the hand tight.

"I really hope this works…" she whispered, closing her eyes and leaning her forehead against Akko's. It had to.

“Ok, now Diana…” Chariot called to her. 

She lifted her head up quickly in response, seeing Chariot make her way over to her with a prepared potion in hand. That had been faster than expected.

“You’re going to have to drink this then, just as we discussed earlier, you’re going to have to say the spell ‘Hocus Pocus’ in order to wake Akko up!” 

Diana only lifted an eyebrow in response, feeling all her trepidation leave for an instant. Hocus pocus? Was that the best she could come up with? Hadn’t she said she was good at improv?

Amanda spoke up from where the others were standing, breaking the tension. “Aw heck yeah, that sounds so cool! Never heard a spell like that one before.”

With a sigh, Diana got up and straightened out her skirt. “Very well then.” 

With an eager clap, Chariot started pushing everyone out the door again. “Alrighty~ Ok everybody, let’s go ahead and make our way out of here while Diana performs the spell!” 

“What. Why do we have to leave the room?” Sucy asked, skeptical.

“Ah that’s- you see, in order for the spell to work Diana needs as much of her magic being concentrated exclusively on Akko! The more of us there is in the room, the more the magic tries to heal us instead, so it’s better if it’s only those two in here! Yup.”

“That sounds kind of-”   
“I’ll explain it better outside, come on now, let’s go!”

Diana heard the door click behind them. She was alone with Akko now, all that was left to do was wake her up. Hopefully. The nerves suddenly return with a vengeance and she felt her hands begin to clam up. She needed to act quickly.

She glanced at the potion in her hand cautiously, did she really have to drink this if it served no purpose? Chariot  _ had  _ gone through the trouble of setting up this ruse, so she supposed she may as well continue to play along. Taking a deep breath, she downed the drink, focusing back on Akko.

She looked down at her and observed her for a bit, her heart racing. She looked so peaceful and quiet right now, so unlike her usual self. She found herself placing a delicate hand on Akko’s cheek. This had to work, Diana couldn’t bear the thought of never being able to see the other girl grin and joke around ever again. All the memories they had together, the way that Akko was able to warm her heart in a way no one else could. She loved her, she wanted her to continue to stay by her side, whether as her friend or something more all she really wanted was Akko with her.

She situated herself next to Akko, pausing to gather herself. “Hocus Pocus.”

Her heart in her throat, she let her eyes flutter closed as she leans in. With as much courage as she can muster, she places a gentle, lingering peck on Akko’s lips. It was soft, but a little cold, very different from what she'd pictured her first kiss to be. If this even truly counted as one.

She attempted to pull away before finding herself being pulled right back in by lazy arms, Akko pressing back into the kiss. Oh. Maybe this kiss  _ did  _ count after all.

A million thoughts racing through her head, Diana sat tense and shocked, both at the fact that it actually worked and that she was being kissed in return by Akko. The shorter girl had been lazily giving long pecks, not seeming to mind much Diana's sudden pause in processing the situation.

As she realized what was going on and accepted what it meant, she found herself relaxing back in the kiss. Slowly, she returned her hands to Akko’s face and kissed back, blissfully unaware of Akko’s inner monologue as she came to.

_ ‘Oh wow, this dream just got better, going from dreaming of passing out then being stuck in Sucy's head again to dreaming of kissing Diana? Heck yeah, life is good.’ _

Akko let out a happy sigh, prompting Diana to remember the situation and how their classmates were right outside the door. She quickly moved away from Akko, shyly covering her mouth with the back of her hand. She really hoped Akko wasn't conscious enough to notice the blush on her face she could feel burning her cheeks.

But rather than opening her eyes to assess the situation, Akko reached out sleepily with a frown, making grabby hands at the air where Diana had been.

"Where'd you go?" She pouted. 

Ah, there she was, good old Akko. Back and better than ever with her ability to just accept things that happen as they are. Plus, she was being so cute, how was Diana supposed to say no to that? Ignoring her inhibitions she leaned back into Akko's embrace, placing her lips tenderly on Akko's again.

"I'm right here, love." She whispered, her breath mingling with Akko's.

Akko furrowed her brows. Ok, Akko's dreams involving Diana were usually nice, but this was starting to feel a little  _ different _ than that. A little  _ warmer, softer _ . She tentatively cracked an eye open, almost choking on air as she realized this was not, in fact, a dream.

"D-diana?! What are you doing here?! What happened?! Were we just-"

Jasminka rushed in, cutting between the two and pulling Akko into a bear hug.

"Akko, you're awake! We heard you from outside, we're so glad it worked!"

"Wait, what worked-OOF" Akko grunted as Lotte and Sucy followed suit, hugging her tight.

"The potion and the spell! Luckily Chariot knew exactly what to do!" Amanda winked before joining the pile, Constanz close behind.

"Yes, the potion and the spell…" Diana murmured, looking away smiling.

Chariot joined in last, grinning. "I'm glad it all worked out for you two."

A blush ever present on Akko's face, she tried one more time to get answers. "You say that but, what exactly-"

"Akko." Diana leaned forward and grabbed her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "I can tell you more about the potion and the spell later if you'd like." She smiled shyly, tucking a stray hair behind her ear with her spare hand.

"Oh. Ok. Sure. I'd like that." She squeezed back gently.

Amanda sure had a lot of explaining to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so tired bro. This pandemic got me like 😵


End file.
